


You'll get better soon 'Cause you have to

by TortiTabby



Series: Bingo fics 2019! [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, family illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Sick.Dan was terrified of the word. There were too many levels, too many meanings and different kinds of sick.Phil was sick.Sick enough to faint in the middle of the night after a horrible headache that lasted forever. Sick enough to scare the hell out of Dan who was trying his best not to full on panic when he thought of the kind of sick that could be in his genetics.





	You'll get better soon 'Cause you have to

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @insectbah for beta reading this for me!! <3  
  
Title from soon you'll get better by Taylor swift  
This fic is for my "family illness" square and "broken train" square.  


Sick.

Dan was terrified of the word. There were too many levels, too many meanings and different kinds of sick. 

Phil was sick. 

Sick enough to faint in the middle of the night after a horrible headache that lasted forever. Sick enough to scare the hell out of Dan who was trying his best not to full on panic when he thought of the kind of sick that could be in his genetics. 

Not sick enough for the hospital to keep Phil overnight, apparently. 

“Do you want me to stay at Martyn’s or something?” Phil spat in a whisper before falling hard back onto the seat on the nearly empty Tube.

“Phil,” Dan sighed. He had spent nearly twenty minutes arguing with the doctor on whether or not Phil was fine to just leave without any results in and only half of the tests done. 

“Dan,” Phil muttered back, mockingly. Dan knew he was stressed and stretched thin with the relentless headache and poking and prodding all afternoon at the hospital. Despite the unease in his gut and lump in his throat, Dan knew that it wasn’t personal and that Phil just wanted to be home. 

Dan already decided that once Phil was safely tucked into bed, he would find a quiet corner of the house to properly freak out and have a good cry at the unspoken possibility of what it could be. 

Dan sat close enough their hands brushed against each other briefly before Phil shuffled an arm’s length away. He was looking towards the doors where a young woman was perched by herself, staring vaguely in their direction. She didn’t seem to be nervous or excited or anything that they typically saw with their viewers, but it was still too risky to be sat together on a nearly empty train holding hands. 

“Please don’t be cross with me. I’m just trying to be cautious and get us through this shit day.” 

“Oh was today hard for you?” 

Dan recoiled from the bite of Phil’s words and sat flat back into his seat. Phil didn’t feel well and was undeniably panicking on his own. He wasn’t stupid, Dan had seen him fill out the paperwork and watched as he wrote in the ‘family history of illnesses’ portion with shaking hands. 

He chanced a glance at Phil, half expecting an apologetic look to meet him with only to find Phil staring straight ahead with his eyebrows all the way raised. 

In through the nose and hold. Out through the mouth and relax. Dan couldn’t break down in the middle of the underground and he refused to send Phil spiraling further than he already was. 

They lurched forward before stopping temporarily. Phil slid into Dan’s side and gasped loudly when they took off again like normal only to screech to a halt again. 

A man came on the intercom to assure them everything was fine and that they would be home in no time.

Phil grabbed onto Dan’s hand and craned his neck to look out of the window. “I just want to go home.” He sounded close to tears. 

Dan ran his thumb along the back of Phil’s hand and glanced at the woman who glanced up at him from her phone and smiled awkwardly. 

He let go of Phil’s hand and ran his own through his curls. 

“Just try to go to sleep. Once we start going again we’ll get off as soon as we can and grab an Uber.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to just fall asleep somewhere broken down on the underground. How does that help anything? What, are you mad at  _ me _ now?” 

“ _ Phil.”  _ It came out as a choked sob and Dan was horrified he’d lose all control. He closed his eyes and faced away from Phil until he got himself under control. “I’m not mad at you. I just want to get home too.” He said finally, but didn’t meet Phil’s eyes as they sat in stunted silence.

They started rolling forward and before he knew it, they were moving like the delay never happened. 

It slowed to a stop three stops before the one they usually got off at. He ushered Phil to his feet and nearly dragged him off when he saw the woman watching them hurry to her feet and start towards them. 

He glanced back and was relieved to find that she wasn’t following them but instead hanging back with a put off pout and her phone at her side, the camera app clearly open and ready for some selfies. 

“What was that?” Phil asked quietly. Dan was relieved to hear the heat missing from his voice for the first time since they left the hospital.

He disregarded the question and flagged down the first taxi cab he saw, Uber and any other step that would take extra time be damned.

The ride home was quiet. They let themselves in, shed their clothes for the comfiest sleepwear each of them had, brushed their teeth, and got ready for bed before climbing in together all in total silence.

The inky black of their bedroom settled over them like an extra blanket. 

“Dan?” Phil asked in a small voice.

Dan couldn’t force his mouth to open to answer but Phil trudged on a beat later.

“Dan. What if it’s cancer?” 

Dan shook his head but the tears were already falling. It felt like it was against the rules to say the word out loud and it broke the dam he had spent all day building.

He pulled Phil in close the same time Phil threw his arms around him. It was impossible to tell who was holding who, who was comforting who. The room was quiet save for choked sobs and sniffles and Dan couldn’t help squeezing Phil a little tighter.

“It’s not –” he started but Phil shook his head and cut him off. 

“You don’t know that. It could be.” 

“Then you’ll beat it. Just like him. We’ll be okay. It’ll all be fine.” 

Phil nodded frantically and dried his eyes and nose on Dan’s shirt. He looked back up and finally met Dan’s eyes with his own hardened with determination.

His Phil, who was  _ so _ afraid of death and losing loved ones as well as the unknown, nodded again sternly and wiped the tears from Dan’s blotchy cheeks. 

“You’re right. If it is we’ll visit my parents and tell them and Mar in person. We’ll come up with a game plan and we will beat this. Hey, I  _ love _ you.”

Dan tucked his head into Phil’s neck and sighed. “I love you too.” 

Dan woke up the next morning and took Phil back in to finish the tests, both of them a tad too chipper, smiles stretched a bit too far to be real or at all genuine, but it did its job to keep the demons at bay. There were stolen touches and meaningful glances, secret smiles and unspoken worries the other would quietly pick up on. 

Dan waited longer than he could remember waiting for anything before in his life while Phil was finally called back alone for the results. 

He stared at his hands and fought off the thoughts of a life without Phil by his side that tried to creep in. He wouldn’t go down that road. He couldn’t let himself spiral while he waited. He’d be brave like Phil. 

After what felt like hours two sets of feet approached him.

“Dan. It’s okay.” 

Dan remembered finding out that it wasn’t the word he wouldn’t give any more power to. Phil’s fainting spell was stress induced treated with relaxation and a dash of prescribed antibiotics to be safe. He remembered letting go of Phil, but not the initial embrace and had a vague recollection of a tearful but smile filled Uber ride home. 

“That was scary,” Phil said, later that night.

All of their lights were off, yet it wasn’t half as dark in their room as it had been the night before. 

“You were really brave,” Dan said after a while.

Phil snorted and snuggled up closer to Dan. He knew better than to argue. Dan wouldn’t have it. 

Phil wasn’t better. He still had fainted and the reality of him overworking was clear. 

But it was manageable. It was an eye opener and once things weren’t as scary Dan would make a joke about being in danger of fainting  _ himself _ from all the stress of Phil fainting. 

They were okay. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can [ reblog it on tumblr here if you'd like! ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/187991474305/youll-get-better-soon-cause-you-have-to) it would be much appreciated <3


End file.
